


I’m So Hot (넌 너무 예뻐요)

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: Hongbin has a kink. Hakyeon is more than happy to indulge him.





	I’m So Hot (넌 너무 예뻐요)

**Author's Note:**

> my logical brain saying “clothes have no gender” vs. my horny lizard brain saying “hehe boy in skirt hot” fight
> 
> i’ve been sitting on this concept for a while and i had to get it out even though i have like. 4 wips i’m committed to YEET

Hakyeon was surprised to say the least when Hongbin walked up to him one day holding a bag from what looked like Victoria’s Secret. He was blushing fiercely as he handed the bag to Hakyeon, who took it with a small smile. Inside the bag is a wig — carefully contained in another, smaller bag — a tartan skirt, a button down top, a lingerie set, a pair of stockings and a box of brand new high heels. 

“You couldn’t have gotten a more… innocuous bag?”

“Oh, shut up. I’ll take it all back if you want.” Hakyeon laughs softly, pulling Hongbin over to peck him on the cheek. 

“You’re so easy to fluster. We need to work on that.”

“You and wanting to ‘work on’ things with me. What’s wrong with getting flustered, huh?” Hakyeon grins, holding Hongbin by the chin and moving in close. Pressed against his chest, he can feel Hongbin’s heart rate get faster. He simply stays there, looking over Hongbin’s face before making eye contact and getting shoved away with a yelp to meet his now loud laughter. 

“That’s what’s wrong. What if I just wanna look at my pretty baby and can’t because he’s too shy to let himself be looked at?”

“Is it admiring or an examination?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. What do you want it to be?” Hongbin rolls his eyes, grumbling about Hakyeon always being so vague as he leans in for a kiss, curling an arm around Hakyeon’s waist. Hakyeon puts the bag down and brings a hand into Hongbin’s hair, making him let out a soft noise into his mouth. Hakyeon lets it continue for a little longer before pulling away, being met with a whine. 

“Don’t be like that, baby. Do you wanna get dressed for this or not?” Hongbin swallows thickly and looks down, blushing again. Hakyeon smiles and hands him the bag. 

“There we go, good boy.”

———

It’s as he’s fucking Hongbin’s mouth that he remembers what Hongbin had said in the conversation leading up to this. 

_ ‘I don’t really have any limits for this, just say whatever you think I’ll like.’ _

_ ‘Are you wanting to pretend to be a girl?’ _

_ ‘Not on purpose, really? But I’m not opposed to it.’ _

He pulls out of Hongbin’s mouth, hand tight in his hair — the wig had been abandoned early on, but he’d be so pretty with long hair, and Hakyeon always looks back fondly on the beautiful curls Hongbin had before they debuted. Maybe they’d need to have a discussion about his hair with the stylists. 

Hongbin is panting heavily, hands clenching and unclenching in his lap. He’s been told not to touch himself, of course, but it hasn’t stopped him getting hard, enough that there’s a little tent in his skirt. The tinted lip gloss he’d put on is all smeared, most of it now at the base of Hakyeon’s cock, and his mascara is running. He’d been sure to get mascara that wasn’t waterproof just for this reason — he knew Hakyeon would see it and fuck him that much harder, hit him with more force, just to see him cry and watch the makeup run. 

“How you doing, baby? Feeling good?” He nudges at Hongbin’s dick with the tip of his boot, earning a desperate whine in response. 

“Nnh, fuck, yeah, feels so good,” He manages, voice raspy from the rough treatment he’s been receiving. Hakyeon smiles, cupping his cheek with his free hand and rubbing his thumb over the smudged makeup as he flicks at Hongbin’s dick with his boot. Hongbin whimpers softly, eyes fluttering shut as he leans into Hakyeon’s hand. Hakyeon tips his head back, moving him around before pulling his mouth open a little more and pushing back inside, leaving his thumb hooked over his teeth to keep it open. Hongbin bucks into the air at this little detail, hands fidgeting and then moving behind his back. Hakyeon huffs a laugh, keeping his thrusts deep and quick. 

“Look at you, right where you belong. It’s pathetic how weak you are, so weak for me. You’d do anything I wanted if I fucked you and called you pretty, wouldn’t you?” Hongbin makes a noise of assent, nodding as much as he can with Hakyeon’s cock down his throat. Hakyeon can feel himself getting closer and curses under his breath, moving his other hand into Hongbin’s hair. Hongbin closes his eyes, anticipating the feeling of Hakyeon’s release spilling down his throat, but Hakyeon pulls out at the last second, coming across his cheeks and mouth with a low moan. Hongbin whimpers and presses his legs together, knowing he must look absolutely debauched. He tries not to moan when he hears the little automated  _ click _ of Hakyeon’s phone camera go off a few times as his head gets tugged around into different positions, and he goes along pliantly when Hakyeon quietly tells him to open his mouth, being met with the taste of Hakyeon’s come on his tongue. He opens his eyes a little to find Hakyeon taking a video, his eyes, still dark with lust, visible over the top of his phone. 

Hakyeon smiles and sets his phone down, presumably done with that task. He kneels down to Hongbin’s level, still a bit taller since Hongbin’s sitting back on his heels. He unbuttons Hongbin’s shirt the rest of the way — a few buttons had… come off somewhat roughly earlier — and uses it to clean off his face, leaving Hongbin with his cute little pink bralette exposed before he pulls the shirt back on, leaving it open. Hongbin doesn’t get much time to reflect on how hot that is before Hakyeon is leaning in for a kiss. Hongbin moans and lets himself melt into it, hips hitching in the air. Hakyeon grins and reaches down to stroke him slowly, and Hongbin gasps, grabbing onto Hakyeon’s arm. Fuck, he’s so hard, he hadn’t even realized with how rough Hakyeon was treating him. 

“Fuck — shit, fuck, hyung, it’s so - s-so much, fuck —“ He tries to buck into Hakyeon’s hand, but Hakyeon presses down on his shoulder, keeping him still. Hakyeon has a glimmer in his eyes that Hongbin only sees when he’s planning something, but all thoughts of suspicion fly from his mind when Hakyeon leans close to whisper in his ear,

“I think you should be calling me oppa, yes?” 

Hongbin comes so hard he blacks out for a moment. When he can see straight again, his shirt and bralette are gone, and Hakyeon’s properly cleaning his face with a washcloth, followed by what he assumes is a makeup wipe. Hongbin is still breathing like he’d just run a 5k, his whole body feeling like jelly. Hakyeon has an amused smile on his face, and when Hongbin looks down, he can see come on Hakyeon’s shirt. 

“So. You liked that, huh?”

“Oh, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are encouraged and appreciated ^v^


End file.
